


Can You Blame Me?

by wickedradical



Series: -1000 Word Homestuck Drabbles [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Short, St Patricks Day, arquius pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedradical/pseuds/wickedradical
Summary: Summaries are dumb, this is really just St. Patricks shenanigans w two dorky sprites.





	

“Arquius!” You let out a gasp as your meowrail- er, _moirail_ , pounced on you, squealing. “D- Davepeta!” You cleared your throat with a cough, gently removing them from clutching to your back after you’d gotten over your initial shock. However, they easily flew out of your grasp with a STRONG flap of their wings, alighting on your shoulders.

“Hi Arquius!” They grinned, tilting their head to look down at you. Their neon eyes were bright with happiness and you’d have to squint if you didn’t have your shades on. Briefly you wondered if you could take them off and leave them somewhere, since they made up half of your being. But that was an experiment for another time.

“By my calculations, there is a 76.89 percent chance that you came here to do something frivolous.” You took a deep breath, tilting your head to meet their gaze. They didn’t confirm or deny your hypothesis, preferring instead to giggle. “Dude, are you seriously still keeping up the robot shtick?”

“Aside from the fact that I am composed of half artificial intelligence technology, commonly nicknamed ‘robot,’ I am very interested in robots and thus find it appropriate.” You begin to sweat, and mourn the lack of towels in your immediate vicinity. “Haha, you’re too good!” The sprite squared does a flip in the air, green coat billowing in the slipstream. “You call me immature for punning and roleplaying, but here you are!”

They spread their arms with a grin, waiting for a response. You were all too happy to oblige, if only to ward off the sudden embarrassment that washed over you. “I was merely roleplaying because _you_ do so. We are moirails, are we not?” You raised a brow, crossing your arms and trying not to look to unsure of yourself. “Why did you come here?”

“Is it a crime to come hang out with a pal every once in a little while?” They chuckled, leaping from your shoulders to hover in front of you. “I do have a legit reason this time though.” You find yourself being stared up and down for a moment, and their short fangs are shown off as they smirk.

“Uh… And that would be..?” You gulp, brows furrowing in concern. You recognize this look, the glint in their eyes visible before you’re subject to something particularly ridiculous. However, for all the games in the world, you’d never expected what came next.

“You’re not wearing any green!”

Before you could ask just _why_ in the world you would debase yourself as to wear a color denoting trolls lower on the hemospectrum, you were tackled again. Yelping in surprise, you struggled to get away as they attacked you with a flurry of pinches. Their soft giggling rang out like bells, and they continued to chuckle even after you'd eventually detached them.

“ _What_.. was the _meaning_ of that?” You stared hard into their eyes, trying your hardest to look serious. Davepeta raises their eyebrows, as amused as ever. “You forgot?” You frown, confused. “Forgot what? I forget nothing, I’m as sharp as ever.” You run your finger along the length of your shades in thought, tapping the sharp tip as you wrack your mind from anything that you might’ve forgotten.

“Saint Patricks Day, dude! Aren’t you part human?” They pause. “Er- Part robot based on the captcha or a brain of a human? It’s a holiday!” You blanched, hands dropped in shock. “ _Oh._ Oh….” You read about this! A long time ago, when you were one hundred percent auto responder. How could you make such a _stupid_ mistake of forgetting?

As you mentally berate yourself, your fellow sprite smiles idly. “Can you really blame me for pinching you now?” Will a roll of your red eyes, you start back with a retort of your own. “Can _you_ blame _me_ for not wearing any green? I mean-” You gesture to your curling red tail. “I’m red! Even if anything I wore didn’t _automatically_ change to match my color scheme like some sort of chameleon, it’d totally clash with my color scheme!” You give them a defiant look, and are definitely _not_ pouting.

“Come on, it’s not Perigee’s Eve! Let me have some semblance of a high blood’s fashion sense.” You don’t acknowledge the fact that it’s been sweeps since you were last even _half_ indigo. “Mm..” They smile, stretching a foot to tap it on the ground. “I suppose I can give you that.”

“…..But you’re still a nerd.” You roll your eyes, setting a sweaty hand on their shoulder. _Ouch_ , should’ve been more careful, from the look on Davepeta’s face, that might’ve been a tad painful. “Very well. _I_ may be a nerd, but you are too, correct?” It’s your turn to smile, showing off several missing teeth. “I only learned from the best.”

“…” They look at you, and you can tell they’re trying their darnedest not to smile. “Aw, _fine_ , you silly goof..”

As they grin, you can’t help but widen your smile as well. Even with silly excuses like yours, you’d know you’d _never_ have a better moirail- Er, _meowrail_.

**Author's Note:**

> ive written davepeta before but this is my first time writing them interacting w anyone, and this is my first time writing arquius at all so,, any tips on how to improve? things you liked? lemme know kids
> 
> also i know this is two days late so sue me my internets been out


End file.
